zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 June 2013
12:06 Hai Miri o/ 12:06 Hey Yuzu o/ 12:07 We need to get more users on. 12:07 Mhm 12:08 One of us should link at DBW 12:09 NOT IT 12:09 ... 12:10 ................. 12:10 .... 12:10 Well I ain't doing it 12:10 Me eiter 12:10 .. 12:10 *either 12:10 eiter 12:10 eiter 12:10 xD 12:11 xD 12:11 eiter XD 12:11 Eiter for breakfast 12:12 xD 12:14 ... o.o 12:14 Now we wait... 12:15 Yo o/ 12:15 Wait for what? 12:15 o/ 12:15 o/ 12:15 To chat 12:15 DB and AA chat are dead 12:15 And Lookout is too shitty 12:16 So we congregate here. 12:16 AA chat isn't dead 12:16 Yes 12:16 It is 12:16 So 12:16 Who here likes Eminem? 12:16 Me 12:17 Me 12:17 Favorite song? 12:17 My favorite Eminem song: Either "Not Afraid" Or "Space Bound" 12:17 I think I'll go with Not Afraid 12:17 Does anyone watch Kamen Rider? 12:17 Space Bound was mehhh 12:17 Not me 12:17 What is it? 12:18 Oh god 12:18 Quack is on CC 12:18 A Japanese Tokusatsu series 12:18 yep he said it himself he was there 12:18 Oh my gosh 12:18 These Eminem noobs only know about Recovery 12:18 It's sad 12:19 That's Moth Yuzura 12:20 Who is Moth? 12:20 Yep whose Moth? 12:21 Hey, Ceberal. 12:21 Hey 12:21 Hi Cerebral 12:21 o/ 12:21 is your name from Transformers 12:21 Nope 12:21 WWE 12:21 Hey Midori o/ 12:21 Hey 12:22 Set up my chat hacks 12:22 o/ 12:22 Chat Options has hacks 12:22 And blocker and multi PM 12:22 And stop scrollbar when someone spams 12:22 And search bar 12:23 by the way Jeice, savario was proven to be quack, he has all the quack traits and knows things that happened in November 12:23 I don't know who moth is 12:23 though 12:23 Neither do I 12:24 Miri 12:24 You are too quiet 12:24 I have compiled the complaints in an email to SSJ4 and 10X 12:24 yep 12:25 I know.. >.< 12:25 he tries to get me blocked, that guy is just so funny 12:25 An email I have titled.... 12:25 The Quackulog 12:25 You know, like Quackulon 12:25 :3 12:25 You should have named it the QuackFaggot 12:25 ... 12:25 Thank you 12:25 We don't do THAT word here. 12:25 >.> 12:26 You can say fuck, shit, and cunt 12:26 Not that one 12:26 Or twat 12:26 sorry 12:26 I rather like twat 12:26 It's like 12:26 ok sorry 12:26 WAT 12:26 But with a t in front 12:26 TWAT 12:26 .TWIT 12:26 TWOOT 12:26 xD 12:26 idk 12:27 My favorite word 12:27 OF ALL TIME 12:27 Is "nitwit" 12:27 Also fun fact, one way or the other we end up being the subject for the main wikia site 12:28 ..Thanks? xD 12:28 Everyone's in pairs but me 12:28 (foreveralone) 12:28 xD 12:28 MOG 12:28 You're fucking welcome 12:28 he messaged 10x again 12:28 But Kotsu did it xD 12:29 I recommended you 12:29 bitcheroonydoony 12:29 http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:10X_Kamehameha#.3F.3F.3F.3F 12:30 You know ss7 is awesome at trolling, quack is awesome, at nothing, in fact the word awesome should never be close to quack 12:30 BRB dindin 12:30 D: 12:30 YAMI 12:31 I MADE DINDIN Logs Missed from 12:31 to 1:02 01:02 http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Savario94#quotes 01:03 oh yuzu got it first 01:03 Ninja 01:06 Everyone is deserting awesomeness 01:07 Desert 01:07 I'M 01:07 NOT AWAY 01:07 Dessert 01:07 Y'know what 01:07 Fuck it 01:12 Test 01:13 also kotsu, I got other clues, he reported many people to 10x just like quack, he even tried to get rk blocked for stupid reasons:http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:10X_Kamehameha#hey_yo 01:13 Brady 01:13 Shit 01:13 Lost a bit of logs 01:13 My bot shut down temporarily 01:15 ...Hello? 01:15 Hey 01:16 Dere we go 01:16 I'm high 01:13 also kotsu, I got other clues, he reported many people to 10x just like quack, he even tried to get rk blocked for stupid reasons:http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:10X_Kamehameha#hey_yo 01:13 Brady 01:13 Shit 01:13 Lost a bit of logs 01:13 My bot shut down temporarily 01:15 ...Hello? 01:15 Hey 01:16 Dere we go 01:16 I'm high 01:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXGpS_rcuWc 01:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjduuzSM8dA <------------much better than the original song 01:25 Hey, you know the "Publishing edit" thing? 01:26 I can change it to say "Loading Awesomeness" 01:26 Yeah 01:29 I'm fat 01:29 I weight like 50 lbs. 01:30 w:c:zcsf 01:43 ... 2013 06 15